<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>После пожара by parenthetical_thoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298946">После пожара</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts'>parenthetical_thoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гало вылез из экзокостюма, вытирая со лба пот, и положил руку Лио на шею. Как будто так и было надо, хотя Лио немного умер внутри от интимной фамильярности этого жеста. Ладонь в перчатке сжимала сильно, и от тела Гало исходили волны жара, словно от раскаленного железа. Словно от пламени. Лио пытался не упустить мысль о том, что люди все еще ждут их помощи, и проигрывал, но тут на его счастье появился Игнис.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>После пожара</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Взгляд Игниса за стеклами зеркальных очков был неразличим, однако усы с правой стороны уже начали дергаться. Лио решил, что не уйдет, пока окончательно не истощит его терпение.</p><p>— Нет, Лио, — повторил Игнис. — Ты не можешь дежурить вдвоем с Гало.</p><p>— Почему? — спросил Лио, и усы дернулись снова. Игнис разгладил их двумя пальцами и, видимо, на всякий случай оставил руку рядом, почесывая подбородок.</p><p>— Как тебе объяснить. Ты амнистированный преступник.</p><p>— Я не преступник. Я делал то, что должен был.</p><p>— Понимаю. И будь моя воля, я бы, конечно, разрешил, но допустим, что кто-то узнает. Меня, ну, скажем, лишат какой-нибудь премии. Запишут выговор. А вот тебе это может выйти боком.  </p><p>— Каким боком?</p><p>— Ну, давай-ка вспомним. Там много пунктов. Ты должен регулярно посещать... </p><p>— Да-да. — Лио махнул рукой. — Это пропустите.</p><p>— Ты не можешь занимать руководящие должности, — покладисто пропустил порядка двадцати пунктов Игнис. — Не можешь выступать как ответственное лицо. На дежурстве должно быть два ответственных лица, сейчас такой период, на восстановительных работах вечно что-то идет не так, даже по ночам нельзя ослаблять бдительность. Наша помощь может потребоваться в любой момент.</p><p>— Мы с Гало вообще-то мир спасли, — напомнил Лио. — Вдвоем.</p><p>— Вдвоем. Конечно, — согласился Игнис, вспоминая, судя по тону, что-то явно к делу не относящееся. — Я ведь не говорю, что ты не можешь остаться. Пожалуйста, оставайся. Но Лючия тоже остается, по графику.</p><p>— Бл, — булькнула Лючия откуда-то из недр станции. </p><p>— Слышимость тут, конечно. — Игнис убрал руку с подбородка и потер ладонью лоб. — Я, честно говоря, не понимаю, почему ты так горишь... извини, почему ты так стремишься поработать ночью. Лично у меня эти дежурства уже в печенках сидят. Да к тому же редко какое пройдет без происшествий. Не спорю, в большинстве случаев справляются без нас, но оповещения приходят, все время какое-то мельтешение, беспокойство, шум в эфире, так что на диване не поспишь. Такого не было, даже когда еще существовали опале… раньше такого не было, одним словом. Госпожа мэр никак не может толком наладить работу по восстановлению города, а ведь прошло уже почти три месяца. Конечно, ее можно понять, опереться ей не на что, должность заняла внезапно для самой себя, но люди все-таки устают. Начинают забывать, что случилось, больше думают о настоящем, а не о том, как избежали верной гибели.</p><p>— Благодаря нам с Гало, — вставил Лио, но Игнис его не слушал.</p><p>— Все службы работают по двадцать четыре часа в сутки, нервы взвинчены до предела. Слышал, в транспортном департаменте вчера дрались стенка на стенку из-за последней капсулы кофе. Я даже не хочу думать, что происходит в строительном. </p><p>— Так дайте мне помочь.</p><p>— Говорят, что этот чертов отель в секторе А-30 опять развалится. Мол, изначально допустили какие-то нарушения, из-за которых теперь не получается вернуть все, как было, надо полностью сносить и строить заново. А люди перегорают... </p><p>Из того, что Игнис не споткнулся на очередном связанном с огнем слове, Лио сделал вывод, что перестал для него существовать, и просто ушел. Вслед ему неслось:</p><p>— А в дальних зонах вообще непаханое поле, никакие работы даже не начинались. И не начнутся, пока кто-нибудь не разберет завалы, но как решить, кто должен это сделать, если свободных рук нет просто ни у кого? Боюсь, могут повесить и на нас... </p><p>— Не получилось? — с сочувствием спросила Айна.</p><p>— Я так и знала, — сказала Лючия.</p><p>— Я останусь все равно, — сказал Лио.</p><p>— Толку-то? Мне так и так тут куковать. </p><p>— Втроем веселее, — сказал Гало и одарил Лио щедрой улыбкой, от которой уже привычно заныло в груди.</p><p>— Веселее мне было бы на конгрессе, — отрезала Лючия. — Айна, ты точно не хочешь остаться вместо меня?</p><p>— Извини, — довольно прохладно отозвалась Айна. — Я планировала ужин всю неделю, приглашены гости, и ты знаешь, как Элис сейчас трудно выкроить время… </p><p>— Ой, ладно.</p><p>— Она обидится.</p><p>— Ладно. — Лючия накрутила на палец розовую прядь. — Варис?</p><p>— Прости, Лючия. — Варис опустил руку с гантелью между колен. — У нас весь комплекс до сих пор без горячей воды, сегодня придется заняться ремонтом. </p><p>— Они что, не могут вызвать слесаря?</p><p>— Могут. Но я уже обещал, нехорошо отказываться.</p><p>Лючия перевела взгляд на Реми, прищурилась, но его спрашивать во второй раз не стала. В первый Реми сухо сообщил, что у него личные дела, и добавил, что, если Лючии так нужно было на этот конгресс, она могла бы сказать об этом и с кем-нибудь поменяться раньше. Не рассчитывает же она, что люди ради нее станут в последний момент отменять пятничные планы. Лючия состроила гримасу — похоже, именно на это она и рассчитывала. Что до Лио, то он в целом был согласен с логикой Реми. Однако никаких интересных пятничных планов у него не было. И даже если бы Гало не выпало в этот день дежурить, их все равно бы не возникло. </p><p>Наверное, он мог бы поехать к Мейсу и Гуэйре. Они бы покатались на байках, поужинали, посмотрели какой-нибудь тупой фильм, поболтали ни о чем. Иногда он так и делал. Вот только в последнее время он начал чувствовать себя третьим лишним. Мейс и Гуэйра пережили потерю пламени легче него, может быть, потому что их было двое. Интересно, было бы ему хоть немного проще, останься он с ними? Но он должен был оставаться с Гало. Первые пару недель после того, как все улеглось, он вообще ощущал себя с Гало одним человеком, слышал, как бьется его сердце, знал, что он скажет, раньше, чем он заговорит, чувствовал то же, что чувствовал он. Потом это начало проходить, потом прошло совсем, и тогда он обнаружил себя дома у Гало, в одежде Гало, в постели Гало — которую Гало ему уступил, перебравшись на диван, — а затем и на работе у Гало — после того, как Гало уговорил Игниса за него поручиться. Любой нормальный человек, наверное, просто сказал бы «спасибо» и не стал дольше злоупотреблять гостеприимством. К сожалению, Лио был не совсем нормальный.</p><p>Реми поправил очки, прочистил горло и сказал:</p><p>— Знаешь что, Лючия…</p><p>— Я вообще молчала!</p><p>— Просто хотел тебе напомнить, что ты все еще работаешь в пожарном департаменте и не можешь продавать свои изобретения на сторону. </p><p>— Сколько раз повторять, меня это не интересует. Стремление к наживе губит идеи.</p><p>Лючия широко зевнула. Винни, мирно дремавший на подлокотнике дивана рядом с ней, поднял голову, сонно осмотрелся и строго уставился на Реми.</p><p>— Так если ты хочешь только посмотреть, что там покажут, почему бы просто не включить трансляцию? — сказал Реми.</p><p>— Видимо, так и сделаю. — Лючия со вздохом откинулась на спинку дивана. </p><p>— А трансляция вообще будет? — усомнилась Айна. — Где проходит этот конгресс?</p><p>— Тут недалеко, в одной гостинице. — Лючия принялась бегать пальцами по экрану планшета. — Так-то трансляцию обещают. Но в нынешней обстановке, уверена, лагать будет ужасно.</p><p>— И почему они проводят его ночью? — продолжала допрос Айна. </p><p>— По общему согласию. И не ночью, а поздно вечером. Ты сама знаешь, как проблематично сейчас организовать что-либо вообще, тем более днем.</p><p>— Можно было просто перенести.</p><p>— Перенесли бы, — кивнула Лючия, — если бы так много человек не заявили изобретения, которые могут помочь на восстановительных работах. Сама мэр просила их не отменять. По слухам, городская администрация даже собирается профинансировать перспективные проекты. Если ей, конечно, дадут, перспективные-то никто профинансировать не дурак.</p><p>— Это рискованно, — заметил Варис, однако Лючия отмахнулась.</p><p>— Обычно на этих конгрессах сразу понятно, кто главная звезда, а кто так, пришел на людей посмотреть, — пояснила она. — Сейчас, например, все говорят про какого-то робота-мусорщика.</p><p>— Робота-мусорщика? — брови Реми поползли вверх. — Вот уж новейшая разработка, ничего не скажешь.</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, — раздраженно оборвала его Лючия. — Детали, разумеется, держат в абсолютном секрете, известны только самые общие сведения. Наверное, это что-нибудь про быструю сортировку. Или этот робот просто растворяет мусор без следа. Или, — она перестала печатать и мечтательно уставилась перед собой, — или сразу на месте перерабатывает его в леденцы.</p><p>— Или в пиццу, — сказал Гало.</p><p>— Или в пиццу, — благосклонно согласилась Лючия. </p><p>— Для восстановительных работ это, безусловно, очень важно, — усмехнулся Реми.</p><p>— Это важно для поднятия духа, — сказал Гало. — Кстати, может, закажем пиццу? Лио?</p><p>— Да, — хрипло отозвался Лио, кашлянул и сказал еще раз: — Да. В смысле, я не против. </p><p>— Конечно, ты не против. — Гало развел руками. — Посмотрел бы я на человека, который был бы против пиццы! Я имею в виду, какую ты хочешь?</p><p>— Я хочу с горгонзолой, — сказала Лючия. — И, мне кажется, я могу выбирать. Я сегодня пострадавшая.</p><p>Гало скривился. Вообще-то он ел практически все, и Лио подозревал, что он просто боится при заказе рассмеяться на слове «горгонзола». </p><p>Но кроме этого Гало был добрым, поэтому он тут же улыбнулся и сказал:</p><p>— Ладно. Лио?</p><p>— Я не против горгонзолы, — ответил Лио, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. Гало вздохнул. — Но мы можем заказать две пиццы.</p><p>— Ты прав! — просиял Гало. — Нам даже нужно заказать две пиццы. Одна пицца на троих — это как-то совсем маловато.</p><p>— Если хочешь, я позвоню.</p><p>— Приятного аппетита, — сказал Реми, выключая компьютер. — Мне, пожалуй, пора. </p><p>— Да. — Айна, которая задумчиво смотрела на Гало, встрепенулась и вскочила с дивана. — Я тоже пойду. Рабочий день уже полчаса как закончился. </p><p>— Идите, идите, — проворчала Лючия. Как только Айна освободила место, она немедленно закинула ноги на диван, легла и положила голову на подлокотник. Винни перепрыгнул ей на плечо. </p><p>— Пока, ребята. — Варис аккуратно закатил свою гантель под стол. — Удачного дежурства. </p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Лио. Он до сих пор испытывал необходимость вежливо реагировать на все, что этого требовало, в то время как остальные, даже Гало, который тоже присоединился к бригаде Игниса не так давно, уже не считали нужным благодарить друг друга за каждую мелочь — «спасибо» подразумевалось и редко произносилось вслух. Это заставляло Лио чувствовать себя лишним и здесь тоже. </p><p>Он не чувствовал себя лишним, наверное, только дома у Гало, потому что Гало этого каким-то образом не допускал, а его неизменная бесхитростность позволяла Лио верить в то, что он делает это искренне. </p><p>— А ты ведь еще не спрашивала Игниса, Лючия, — заметил Реми уже в дверях. </p><p>— Ну да, пойду спрошу. — Лючия на него даже не посмотрела. — То-то он до сих пор сидит, наверное, ждет, когда я приду.</p><p>— Я сижу, потому что мне надо проверить и подписать все документы за эту неделю, — ворчливо произнес Игнис из-за перегородки, создававшей иллюзию отдельного кабинета. — А быстро это не делается. Особенно учитывая, как вы все их составляете.</p><p>Однако через час сдался и Игнис. Перед уходом он положил в ноги Лючие лист бумаги со словами:</p><p>— Посмотри еще раз свою заявку. Тебе точно все это нужно? Зачем тебе, например, золотая краска?</p><p>— Это маскировочная, — не отрываясь от планшета, сказала Лючия. — Для осуществления спасательных операций под прикрытием в условиях густозасаженных локаций в осеннее время. </p><p>— Хм, ладно. — Игнис почесал в затылке. — А акваланг?</p><p>— Для сопровождения тестирования экзокостюмов под водой.</p><p>— Под водой? Мы все-таки по пожарной части.</p><p>— В подводных сооружениях, — нашлась Лючия. — Слышали, наверное, про эти модные проекты, типа подводные города, туннели, развлекухи всякие. Надо опережать события. </p><p>— Мы же не коммерческая фирма, чтобы события опережать. Скажут расширяться, тогда и про подводные сооружения подумаем. В общем, ты посмотри. — Игнис указал подбородком на листок. — Я там написал сумму, сколько могу выделить. Думай, что тебе действительно необходимо.</p><p>Когда Игнис ушел, Гало сказал:</p><p>— Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься покрасить мой матой в золотистый.</p><p>— Тебя только твой матой волнует в этой жизни?</p><p>— Просто это нарушит всю концепцию!</p><p>— Да-да, я помню, древние пожарные. — Лючия, приподнявшись, взяла листок и показала его Винни. — Расслабься. На эти деньги я смогу купить только расходники. И запчасти, чтобы починить уже вертолет Айны. А то, неровен час, заглохнет прямо в полете. </p><p>— А зачем акваланг? — спросил Лио.</p><p>— Чтобы спуститься в озеро, где была лаборатория профессора Деуса. Представляешь, сколько там осталось всего интересного?</p><p>Когда суматоха окончательно улеглась, из высохшего озера сделали искусственный водоем. Произошло это так быстро, что Лио не сомневался — без участия спецслужб здесь не обошлось.</p><p>— Военные давно все разобрали, — сказал Гало, вторя его мыслям и при этом опасливо на него косясь. Лио уже начинал бояться, что Гало всю жизнь будет ждать от него истерики при любом намеке на случившееся. </p><p>— Да что они разобрали, — фыркнула Лючия. — Они в этом ни хрена не смыслят. Залили водой и все. Во всяком случае надо проверить. Жаль, что Игнис такой жмот.</p><p>— Акваланг можно взять напрокат, — сказал Лио.</p><p>— Можно. — Лючия подняла взгляд от листка и едва ли не впервые посмотрела на него как на что-то интересное. — Вообще, я знаю, где достать нормальные машины для погружения, но не хотелось бы обращать на себя лишнее внимание. Ладно, об этом потом. Вы меня отвлекаете. Где моя пицца?</p><p>— Мы ее отвлекаем! — воскликнул Гало. — Подумать только. Лио, хочешь сыграть в «Грома и Ракету»?</p><p>Пиццу привезли через пять минут, они с Гало сыграли на старенькой приставке семь боев, каждый из которых Лио выиграл, Лючия бубнила что-то себе под нос, пытаясь настроить трансляцию, и все было очень неплохо, пока Гало, облизывая пальцы, испачканные в томатном соусе, не сказал:</p><p>— Ты можешь поехать домой. Зачем тебе сидеть здесь всю ночь?</p><p>— Да, — ответил Лио, глупо обмирая внутри. — Могу, наверное.</p><p>— Он хочет сидеть здесь всю ночь, — невнятно произнесла Лючия. — Разве не ясно?</p><p>Лио быстро оглянулся на нее, но она на них не смотрела, продолжая колдовать над планшетом. Во рту у нее торчала корка от пиццы. Конечно, наивно было бы думать, что его… интерес к Гало останется тайной для всех, но именно Лючию никак нельзя было упрекнуть в излишней наблюдательности. Если заметила она, значит, заметили и другие. Только, разумеется, не сам Гало. Лио повернулся обратно к телевизору, на экране которого нетерпеливо приплясывала Ракета в белоснежном комбинезоне с серебряными звездами. Гало всегда играл за Ракету, даже в режиме файтинга, где можно было выбирать любых персонажей. Лио прошел с ним сюжетку за Грома в первую же неделю после того, как Игнис взял его на работу. Игра была несложная, но Гало очень радовался, когда они наконец одолели последнего босса, непобедимого чемпиона арены Бешеного Бурундука. Это напомнило Лио о том, каким счастливым он себя чувствовал в первые несколько часов после того, как они спасли мир.</p><p>Лио покосился влево. Они сидели на стульях, поставленных почти вплотную, и нога Гало была всего в паре сантиметров от его собственной. Что он сделает, если положить на нее ладонь? До знакомства с ним Лио сказал бы, что это довольно смелый жест, теперь же понимал, что это жест недостаточно определенный, жест, в ответ на который запросто можно тепло улыбнуться и похлопать по плечу.</p><p>— Но здесь даже негде поспать. — Гало тоже обернулся к Лючии, и его колено уперлось Лио в бедро. Сразу стало очень жарко, и мышцы заныли, словно Лио несколько часов просидел совершенно без движения. — Ты оккупировала диван. </p><p>— В кабинете у Игниса есть кресло. Поспите там.</p><p>— Ну, я-то не могу спать. Я все-таки на дежурстве. </p><p>Гало указал на радио, которое не переставало шипеть и бормотать, сообщая о происшествиях в разных точках Промеполиса. В основном это была работа для полиции, однако им тоже приходилось постоянно отслеживать эфир, чтобы не пропустить ничего, касающегося их подразделения. Конечно, при необходимости к ним обращались напрямую, но иногда счет шел буквально на секунды. Игнис очень гордился тем, что многие вызовы они принимали уже по дороге. </p><p>— Я не хочу спать, — сказал Лио. — Еще не так поздно. И домой уехать я всегда успею.</p><p>— Ладно, парни, потише, — сказала Лючия. — Тут начинается уже.</p><p>Она сунула один наушник в ухо, а второй предложила Винни. Тот пискнул, задумчиво погрыз пластик, но быстро потерял интерес. </p><p>— Сыграем еще? — спросил Гало, и Лио кивнул. Колено перестало упираться в его бедро и развернулось обратно к телевизору. </p><p>Лио полностью сдал Гало следующие два боя, просто чтобы посмотреть, как он радуется. В первый раз Гало радовался бурно под раздраженное шиканье Лючии, но во второй подозрительно сощурился и внимательно посмотрел на Лио. </p><p>— Что с тобой? — спросил он. — Ты мне никогда не проигрывал два раза подряд.</p><p>— Все случается впервые. — Лио пожал плечами, стараясь не выдать себя лицом. Следующий бой он взял почти всухую.</p><p>— Вот, это больше на тебя похоже, — удовлетворенно заметил Гало. — И как ты все время у меня выигрываешь?</p><p>— Тебе не угодишь.</p><p>— Да нет, я не в обиде. Просто интересно. — Гало задумчиво щелкал по геймпаду ногтем. Он склонил голову набок, разглядывая экран, где Ракета все еще валялась на полу гаража, в котором шел бой, и волосы закрывали его лицо, только нос смешной пуговицей торчал из-за синей пряди.</p><p>— Ракета — сложный персонаж, — сказал Лио. — Потенциально один из самых сильных, но ей надо учиться управлять, а не по кнопкам мэшить, как ты. Ее специально такой сделали для сюжетки, там она с Громом, а он совсем простой.</p><p>— Откуда ты это знаешь?</p><p>— Я гайды читал. Сыграй кем-нибудь другим, и проверим.</p><p>— Нет. — Гало повернул голову к нему и улыбнулся. — Мне нравится Ракета. Она прикольная. Напоминает мне тебя немного.</p><p>— Чем это?</p><p>— Волосами? — Гало хихикнул. Светлые волосы Ракеты чуть шевелились на ветру, которому неоткуда было взяться в закрытом гараже. — И тем, что она из самых сильных.</p><p>— Потенциально, — пробормотал Лио. С кем-нибудь другим он бы решил, что это флирт, но с Гало он не мог решить вообще ничего. — В таком случае немного странно, что ты с таким упорством смотришь, как ее кладут на лопатки.</p><p>Закончив фразу, Лио почувствовал, что краснеет. Он мог бы сформулировать это иначе. Нет, он хотел сформулировать это именно так, но пожалел сразу же, как только слова прозвучали. Гало громко засмеялся, и Лючия прикрикнула:</p><p>— Да не шумите! Ничего не слышу за вами. У них трансляция и так на ладан дышит.</p><p>— Что там? — быстро спросил Лио, пытаясь замять неловкость. — Робота-мусорщика уже показали?</p><p>— Не-а. Сейчас какие-то умные спецовки, которые регулируют температуру тела. Бесполезно. Экзокостюмы с этим отлично справляются.</p><p>— Давай еще раз, — сказал Гало. — Я буду учиться. Управлять.</p><p>Лио посмотрел на него и попытался взглядом выразить то, что так складно звучало у него в голове. Я хочу с тобой не в файтинги играть. Я хочу играть с тобой в другое. Хочу пойти с тобой в кабинет Игниса, посадить тебя там на кресло, сесть сверху и целовать тебя, пока не закончится воздух, пока не заболят губы, пока я не буду уверен, что ты меня хочешь, потому что было время, когда я знал, что ты меня хочешь, знал это точно, на сто процентов, ведь мы были единым целым и я знал о тебе все. Просто сейчас то время кажется сном.</p><p>— Жесть, — сказала Лючия. — Теперь утюги какие-то. А разговоров было.</p><p>— Эй, ты засыпаешь? — Гало с улыбкой потряс геймпадом перед лицом Лио. — Может, все-таки поедешь домой?</p><p>— Может, и поеду. — Лио отвернулся от него и обреченно уставился в экран. — Через полчасика.</p><p>Следующие несколько боев они сыграли молча. Радио шумело, иногда взрываясь грубыми голосами полицейских, сообщающих о мелком ДТП или спрашивающих друг друга, кто готов поехать по вызову о шумных соседях. Винни покинул Лючию и теперь пытался зачем-то разобрать клавиатуру Реми, довольно попискивая и гремя кнопками. Гало действительно старался не мэшить, а использовать фирменные удары Ракеты, вот только комбинаций он, естественно, не помнил, поэтому получалось у него даже хуже, чем обычно. Он сидел, высунув язык, мышцы под плотно облегающей тело футболкой вздулись от напряжения, челюсть окаменела, взгляд стал стальным, острым, опасным. Если бы он смотрел так на меня, подумал Лио, это бы, наверное, означало, что мы уже на грани. На краю обрыва, с которого можно упасть или взлететь. </p><p>— О, вот это интересно! — воскликнула Лючия. — А как же он… А, ясно. Но из чего же… хм.</p><p>— Что? — Лио мысленно захлопнул дверь в бесплодные мечтания и нокаутировал Ракету серией мощных ударов. — Мусорщик наконец?</p><p>— Да какой мусорщик! В смысле, да, это он, но никакой он не мусорщик, а просто находка для наших строителей. Идите сюда.</p><p>Гало — уже с обычной своей широкой улыбкой — развел руками, мотнув головой в сторону телевизора. Лио похлопал его по плечу, задержал ладонь на спине и сказал:</p><p>— Научишься еще.</p><p>— Мне бы немного твоей реакции.</p><p>— Не в реакции дело. Надо запомнить кнопки, а дальше только привычка. Я могу… </p><p>— О-о-о! — восторженно взвыла Лючия. — Он еще и убирает их! Класс! Ну вы идете?</p><p>Когда Лио и Гало, встав за подлокотником дивана по разные стороны от Лючии, склонились над ее планшетом, на презентационном экране гордо маршировало чудовище, напоминающее инопланетянина из «Войны миров», вот только тело у него было меньше, а ноги — гораздо тоньше, и было их, кажется, шесть или семь. То и дело робот останавливался, одной из ног поднимал с земли нечто вроде огромного бетонного блока, каким-то образом крепил его к нижней части тела и маршировал дальше. Рядом с экраном приплясывал грузный мужчина в очках и мятом белом халате. Он что-то говорил и тыкал пальцем в свое детище, то и дело запуская вторую руку в густые черные кудри и вороша их нервным жестом. Чуть поодаль за кафедрой стоял еще один презентатор, худой и высокий, в сером костюме и зеленом галстуке. Он с сосредоточенным и как будто недовольным лицом водил пальцами по экрану лежащего на кафедре планшета.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Лио. — Механический паук? Чтобы людей пугать?</p><p>— Сам ты паук, — отозвалась Лючия. — Короче, это что-то типа подъемного крана, только гораздо, гораздо интересней.</p><p>— Чем интересней?</p><p>— Ну, во-первых, эта штука мобильная. Ей управляет искусственный интеллект. Во-вторых, ты видел ее ноги? Мистер Каллид — это тот, что в костюме — утверждает, будто внизу они не толще портновского шила! Врет, конечно. То есть, на макете, может быть, и так, а вот в реальности… но, в любом случае, они супертонкие, а это значит что?</p><p>— Что? — послушно спросил Гало.</p><p>— Это значит, что она пройдет там, где не способен пройти человек. Причем сделает это аккуратно. Незаменимая штука для разбора завалов, например.</p><p>— Но если она что-нибудь обрушит в процессе разбора, эти ноги переломает только так, — заметил Лио.</p><p>— А здесь в дело вступает еще одна плюшечка. Ключевые элементы якобы будут сделаны из какого-то нового сверхпрочного сплава, который пока держат в секрете. Но результаты испытаний уже показали, и если им верить, то эта машина выдерживает действительно мощные удары. В том числе и по ногам. К тому же она способна быстро убрать любую, просто втягивает ее внутрь. Вот, кстати, смотрите. </p><p>Паук вдруг и правда молниеносно подобрал под себя одну из ног и как ни в чем не бывало зашагал дальше.</p><p>— Это же анимация, — сказал Лио. — Как он будет держать равновесие, если ему придется убрать все ноги, кроме одной?</p><p>— Не знаю, — задумалась Лючия.</p><p>— Или не все, а, скажем, четыре, но подряд?</p><p>— Может, полетит? — предположил Гало. </p><p>— И как он крепит эти блоки? Они как будто в воздухе висят.</p><p>— Там капсула, — ответила Лючия. — Прозрачная.</p><p>— Из сверхпрочного пластика?</p><p>— Иди отсюда, ты слишком негативный. </p><p>Гало фыркнул, а Лючия, не оборачиваясь, легонько шлепнула Лио ладонью по плечу. Это было приятно. Словно он не оказался здесь исключительно из-за того, что судьба свела его с Гало, словно он пришел сам и давно, потому что… ну, может быть, потому что хотел помогать людям. Делать что-нибудь полезное в дружном коллективе единомышленников. </p><p>Словно он был на своем месте.</p><p>Пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшей слабостью, Лио встал и отошел к выделенному ему столу. Лючия истолковала это по-своему.</p><p>— Да вернись, — сказала она. — Теперь вопросы и ответы, может, про ноги кто-то спросит. Я пошутила. </p><p>— Я знаю. — Лио сделал вид, что ищет что-то в ящике, хотя его ящики были практически пусты. — Сейчас.</p><p>— Захвати там мой пауэрбэнк. Планшет уже садится. </p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Лио для порядка еще несколько секунд повозил ладонью по дну, закрыл ящик, выпрямился и встретился взглядом с Гало. Гало смотрел непонятно. Вроде бы ласково, но без тени улыбки. Лио неуверенно улыбнулся вместо него, пожал плечами и, развернувшись, проследовал к столу Лючии.</p><p>Стол Лючии, в отличие от его собственного, был равномерно завален хламом. Здесь лежали болты и колесики, отвертки и плоскогубцы, шестеренки и крючки, мотки проводов и проволоки, куски разноцветного пластика, линейки, карандаши, ручки и ярко-оранжевый гвоздодер. Все это было присыпано листочками для заметок, на которых корявым почерком Лючии были выведены загадочные слова: «проект Пиранья», «13999 — Игнис?», «лучше: красный, черный», «точка взрыва?», «не трогать!!!». Лио поежился и внимательно осмотрел все это великолепие, но пауэрбэнка так и не увидел.</p><p>— А где? — спросил он. — Тут ничего нет.</p><p>— В верхнем ящике глянь, — ответила Лючия.</p><p>Лио с сомнением покосился на ящик, на котором красовался стикер с надписью «не открывать!!!», но тут Лючия передумала:</p><p>— Нет, погоди. Я же шефу его вчера давала. Наверное, до сих пор у него в кабинете.</p><p>— Я схожу. </p><p>— Ты такой милый, Лио, — пропела Лючия. — Так и не скажешь, что бывший террорист. </p><p>Лио осмелел настолько, чтобы, проходя мимо, показать ей средний палец. Лючия в ответ громко всхохотнула. На Гало Лио в кои-то веки не посмотрел. Может, если показать Гало, что он ведет себя, как все, как Лючия, как, наверное, должен был бы себя вести тот гипотетический Лио, который стал пожарным по собственному желанию, то он почувствует себя свободней, раскованней, и все станет просто, и они сложатся, сойдутся, щелкнут, как ключ и замок, как должно было быть, как было в тот момент, когда Гало целовал его, вливая ему в горло целительное пламя промаров. Лио не помнил этого, не мог помнить, потому что был в тот момент на грани гибели, и все-таки он это пережил — через Гало. Гало часто думал об этом в первые дни нового мира.</p><p>В кабинете у Игниса никакого пауэрбэнка не было. Не то чтобы там царил идеальный порядок, но с рабочим местом Лючии было не сравнить. Лио окинул взглядом стол, поправил стопку туго набитых папок, проверил подоконник, посмотрел на полках шкафа, заглянул за кресло, в котором они с Гало вдвоем были бы так восхитительно близко. </p><p>Вздохнув, Лио сел и потер пальцами переносицу, размышляя, можно ли заглянуть в ящики. Игнис не был похож на человека, который станет хранить в рабочем столе коллекцию эротических фотографий или рукопись великого романа, и все-таки Лио не испытывал большого желания рыться в вещах своего новоиспеченного начальника. Нет, пусть уж Лючия занимается этим сама. </p><p>— Лио?</p><p>Лио вскинул голову. В проходе стоял Гало: одна рука на выставленном в бок бедре, другая поднята вверх, опирается на перегородку. Гладкий, текучий изгиб бицепса исчезает в рукаве футболки. Если бы у Лио был день рождения, и кто-то додумался бы заказать для него стриптизера, тот, наверное, входил бы в комнату именно так. Только, пожалуй, с другим выражением лица. </p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гало с какой-то жалобной ноткой в голосе.</p><p>В течение примерно месяца, пока Лио, осознавший потерю пламени, по крайней мере ментально пребывал в состоянии овоща, Гало делал для него очень многое. Заставлял его есть, таскал его на заседания комиссии, решавшей судьбу бывших опаленных, разговаривал с ним и добивался ответов, не позволяя окончательно погрузиться во тьму собственного сознания. Лио был ему благодарен, но боялся, что в результате Гало начал видеть в нем не сильного, стойкого, уверенного в себе парня, с которым при желании можно до самого утра кувыркаться на мокрых простынях, а немощного больного, которого хочется только кутать в одеяло и кормить с ложечки. В подобные моменты этот страх становился особенно острым. </p><p>— В порядке. — Лио вскочил с кресла. — Но пауэрбэнка здесь тоже нет.</p><p>— В столе смотрел?</p><p>Лио покачал головой, и Гало, приблизившись, безо всякого стеснения открыл один за другим все три ящика. </p><p>— Только бумаги и канцелярка, — сказал он.</p><p>— Даже порно-журналов нет?</p><p>— Представляешь! — Гало выпрямился, сверкая улыбкой. — Нет даже порно-журналов! Не скучно ли иметь такого босса?</p><p>— Не знаю, — усмехнулся Лио. — Не то чтобы мне было с чем сравнивать. Разве что с собой. Но у меня и стола не было, не только журналов.</p><p>Гало перестал улыбаться и состроил скорбную мину. Лио не знал, как объяснить, что ему уже не больно говорить об этом, что да, это никуда не исчезло и навсегда останется частью него, но частью прошлого, а не настоящего, которое они собирались строить вместе. Конечно, Гало как никто другой любил громкие заявления, но Лио не сомневался, что тогда он действительно верил в свои слова.</p><p>— Вообще, я был какой-то неправильный босс, — продолжил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на гримасы Гало. — Ни рабочего места, ни компьютера, ни папок с бумагами. — Лио оперся бедром о стол и указал подбородком. — Ума не приложу, откуда столько писанины.</p><p>— Раньше столько не было, — сказал Гало. — Думаю, Игнис боится, что нас сольют с обычными пожарными. Понимаешь, раньше ведь основной нашей работой были пожары, ну… </p><p>— Вызванные опаленными.</p><p>— Да. Теперь мы вообще занимаемся всем подряд, и это продлится еще какое-то время, но не вечно, и тогда… У нас суперсовременная техника и лучшие спецы, — тут Гало самодовольно ухмыльнулся, однако сразу же указал большим пальцем на перегородку, за которой оставалась Лючия, — но как оправдать существование отдельной структуры, которая делает в принципе то же, что и городской пожарный департамент?</p><p>Это не было похоже на собственную мысль Гало, и тот немедленно подтвердил:</p><p>— Во всяком случае так говорит Реми. Лично я верю в шефа. Он не допустит, чтобы нас засунули в какую-нибудь пыльную контору и отобрали наши игрушки.</p><p>— Наверное, ему не следовало в таком случае брать меня, — пробормотал Лио. — Обращать на себя лишнее внимание. </p><p>— Э, прекрати. — Гало обошел стол и ткнул Лио кулаком в плечо. — Ты здесь вообще ни при чем. И тебе ведь надо было идти куда-то. В смысле, комиссия хотела, чтобы ты где-нибудь работал.</p><p>Лио очень сильно сомневался, что в таком большом городе как Промеполис для него не нашлась бы работа, будь он главарем хоть трех преступных группировок. И была еще Элис Ардебит, которая явно чувствовала себя виноватой перед опаленными и многих устроила в исследовательские центры и лаборатории, где имела некоторое влияние, — в частности, Мейса и Гуэйру.</p><p>Мейс и Гуэйра в лабораторных халатах смотрелись смешно, но не так смешно, как Лио в пожарной форме. Поэтому пожарную форму Лио не носил, благо Игнис этого и не требовал.</p><p>— Ты чего улыбаешься? — спросил Гало, и Лио поднял взгляд на него. Гало пожарную форму носил, иногда носил даже верхнюю ее часть, и на нем она смотрелась так, будто он в ней родился. В некотором смысле это было недалеко от истины — он мечтал стать пожарным с тех пор, как спасся из огня, будучи еще ребенком, и он добился своего. А Лио просто хотел быть частью этого. Для начала.</p><p>— Ничего, — сказал он. — Я рад, что я здесь.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты здесь, — сказал Гало. — Серьезно, с твоей стороны было бы неправильно работать где-то еще. Я это понял, когда мы спасали мир. У тебя явный талант.</p><p>— К спасению мира?</p><p>— А то!</p><p>— Я надеюсь, нам все же не придется спасать мир в ближайшее время. Это утомительно.</p><p>Лицо Гало опять сочувственно скривилось. Лио, мысленно обругав себя, перевел взгляд за его плечо и увидел, как сверху серого металлического шкафа пламенно розовеет пауэрбэнк Лючии.</p><p>— О, — сказал он.</p><p>Шмыгнув мимо Гало, он протянул руку, встал на цыпочки, но роста ему все равно не хватило, чертов шкаф был слишком высоким. Лио развернулся было, чтобы пойти за стулом, и в этот момент голос Гало произнес прямо у него над ухом:</p><p>— Давай я?</p><p>А в следующий миг к его спине прижалось жаркое, душное, большое, и он замер, боясь вдохнуть. Плечо Гало мазнуло его по уху, бедра скользнули по его ягодицам вверх, когда Гало тоже встал на цыпочки, он почувствовал запах дезодоранта, запах пиццы и под ними запах самого Гало, терпкий, живой, может быть, даже животный. Пауэрбэнк лязгнул по металлу, и бедра проехались теперь уже вниз, тяжело и плотно, будто специально, а локоть задел его шею.</p><p>— И чего это Игнис так далеко его убрал, — сказал Гало. И не отстранился. По-прежнему Лио ощущал за собой его мощное тело, мог бы просто лечь на него, если бы сдвинулся на пару сантиметров назад.</p><p>— Не знаю, — прошептал он, а потом набрал воздуха в грудь и развернулся.</p><p>Глаза Гало были так близко, что казалось, будто их не два, а четыре. Четыре горящих голубых глаза. Лио задрал подбородок, откидывая волосы назад, приоткрыл рот, несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, не в силах решить, положить ли руки на плечи Гало сейчас или потом. Ему хотелось сейчас, но для того, чтобы как следует все запомнить, лучше было не торопиться. </p><p>— Парни! — крикнула Лючия. — Тут какая-то хрень!</p><p>— Что, мотылек залетел? — не сводя глаз с Лио, крикнул в ответ Гало. Лио хихикнул. — Открой окно, сейчас вылетит. </p><p>— Да какой мотылек!</p><p>В следующую секунду за перегородкой раздался топот. Лио едва успел вывернуться из рук Гало, почти готовых заключить его в объятия, и отскочить в сторону. В этот же момент в проеме возникла встрепанная Лючия. Под взглядом ее широко раскрытых глаз Лио немедленно почувствовал, как его лицо заливается краской, однако Лючии явно было не до того. Держа в поднятой руке планшет, она запрыгала к ним на одной ноге, подтягивая на второй сползший до колена полосатый чулок. Видимо, планшет сел на самом интересном месте.</p><p>— Мы нашли твой… — начал Лио, но Лючия его перебила.</p><p>— У них что-то происходит. Посмотрите, по-моему, там дым!</p><p>Она сунула планшет под нос Лио. Гало тут же оказался за его левым плечом, и вместе они вгляделись в экран. Камера стояла напротив сцены, должно быть, примерно в центре помещения, но когда они смотрели презентацию, Лио не обратил внимания на зрителей в зале, потому что те сидели смирно. Теперь же они озирались, вставали, выходили в проход, стараясь рассмотреть что-то вдалеке, говорили, но слишком тихо и неразборчиво. Женщина пробежала прямо перед камерой, лицо ее казалось испуганным. И все действительно как будто заволокло туманом, но из-за того, что в зале стоял полумрак, не удавалось понять, дым это или просто эффект плохого освещения.</p><p>— При задымлении должна сработать сигнализация, — сказал Гало. — Почему не сработала сигнализация? </p><p>— Мало ли почему, — пробормотала Лючия. — Здание совсем недавно отстроили, а сейчас все второпях. </p><p>— Судя по лицам, это во всяком случае что-то из ряда вон, — заметил Лио, и Лючия закивала, поправляя сдвинутые на лоб очки с оранжевыми стеклами. Из них троих она была старшей, и решение оставалось за ней, но Гало уже не мог устоять на месте от нетерпения. Лио ощутил, как в сердце кольнула дурацкая обида — похоже, его ничуть не волновало, что их прервали в столь ответственный момент. Он тут же задвинул эту обиду подальше, в самый темный угол сознания и, когда она сжалась там в дрожащий комок, посмотрел на нее презрительно. Люди были в опасности, и он должен был думать как спасатель.</p><p>Раньше Лио не спасал людей. Он спасал своих — опаленных. Но теперь — и эта мысль вдруг показалась ему такой простой, что он удивился, как она раньше не приходила ему в голову, — теперь они все были своими. Он был одним из них.</p><p>— Мы должны ехать! — невольно вырвалось у него. </p><p>— Да, правильно! В машину! — Гало схватил его за плечо крепко, грубо, как будто пытаясь сломать кость, и в животе у Лио стало тесно и липко.</p><p>В этот момент планшет Лючии наконец сдох, и Лючия, чертыхнувшись, метко швырнула его в кресло Игниса, а потом схватила Лио за другое плечо.</p><p>— Ладно, поехали. В крайнем случае просто прокатимся по ночному городу с сиреной. Людям полезно знать, что мы на страже их спокойствия!</p><p>Гало захохотал, и они вдвоем с Лючией рванули по коридору к винтовой лестнице в гараж. К этому неуместному веселью Лио никак не мог привыкнуть, ему казалось, что спасение людей — слишком ответственная работа для глупых шуток, хотя результативность бригады Игниса явно говорила, что чего-то он здесь не понимает.</p><p>Лючия на ходу обернулась и крикнула:</p><p>— Лио, не стой, ты тоже! Возьмем робота, если придется лезть в здание, пойдете вдвоем.</p><p>Робота Лючия собрала из того, что осталось от машины профессора Деуса. Он был рассчитан на двоих, и Лючия намеревалась довести его до ума и напихать в него дополнительных функций, благо конструкция позволяла, однако руки у нее до этого еще не дошли, так что пока Гало вполне мог пилотировать его в одиночку. Впрочем, Лио не собирался воротить нос. Две головы почти всегда лучше, чем одна.</p><p>Из раздевалок пулей выскочил Винни, пересек коридор и, не тратя время на спуск по лестнице, сиганул прямо в гараж, где, судя по удивленному возгласу, приземлился на Лючию. Это животное было даже более отчаянным, чем Гало, если такое в принципе возможно. Неодобрительно качая головой, Лио наконец сорвался с места и побежал следом за остальными.</p><p>Вызов они приняли, уже подъезжая к отелю, который оказался недалеко от станции. Это было совсем новенькое, гладкое, будто отполированное, шестнадцатиэтажное здание, которое от соседних серебристо-стальных бизнес-центров отличал только цвет — песочный с вкраплениями золотых деталей, — и мягкая подсветка по периметру крыши и внизу, возле крыльца. На крыльце стояла небольшая группа людей, видимо, персонала, дежурившего на нижних этажах и успевшего выбежать на улицу. Полиция пока не явилась. Лючия остановила машину со стороны пожарной лестницы. </p><p>— Так-так, — бормотала она, казалось бы беспорядочно нажимая кнопки на приборной панели. На маленьком экране появились контуры здания, затем внутренние перегородки, стены, даже мебель. — Вот. Несколько человек на крыше. Основная группа на одиннадцатом, это двумя этажами выше зала, где был конгресс. Почему-то не выходят на балкон. </p><p>— Если сигналка так и не сработала, пожарный выход может быть закрыт, — крикнул Гало из кузова, уже влезая в экзокостюм. — Я разберусь. </p><p>— Разберется он, — с довольным видом проворчала Лючия. — Начни с одиннадцатого, они там все в одном месте, и их много. Видимо, нашелся хороший организатор. Есть еще люди в глубине здания, на девятом. — Лючия указала на розовые пятна, сосредоточенные в центральной части отеля. — Их надо вытащить следом, и быстро, они недалеко от очага возгорания… кажется. Черт, здесь не хватает Игниса. </p><p>— Я пока запущу робота, — сказал Лио. — Если в нем идти.</p><p>— Да. — Лючия кивнула и занесла большой палец над красной кнопкой. Винни кубарем скатился с ее плеча на панель, сел рядом и напряженно уставился на ее руку. — Гало, ты готов?</p><p>— Давно готов!</p><p>Голос они услышали через коммуникатор, потому что Гало уже опустил защитное стекло. Лио перелез в кузов как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать его взгляд и поднять руку, желая удачи. Гало успел ответить коротким кивком, прежде чем Лючия наконец катапультировала экзокостюм.</p><p>Лио задрал голову, дабы убедиться в том, что Гало успешно схватился за пожарную лестницу, а затем открыл робота, одним прыжком забрался внутрь и пробежался по кнопкам. Панель загорелась розовым, и система предложила запустить диагностику. Лио отказался и просто проверил основные команды.</p><p>— Здесь как будто немного людей, — заметил он. </p><p>— Отель пока не функционирует как отель, — объяснила Лючия. — На следующей неделе должны были запускать. Теперь уже, похоже, не запустят.</p><p>— Игнис говорил про какой-то отель в секторе А, — припомнил Лио. — Что он развалится, потому что построен с нарушениями. </p><p>— Ну, блин. Небось там закоротило где-то. Даже развалиться не успел.</p><p>— Дверь закрыта, — произнес голос Гало в динамике коммуникатора. — Выламываю.</p><p>— Выламывай, — согласилась Лючия, и почти тут же заговорила рация:</p><p>— Прием. Первая машина, прием. Лючия?</p><p>— Шеф! — обрадовалась Лючия. — Мы взяли вызов в отель в секторе А-30. Здесь проходил конгресс изобретателей, сообщили о пожаре… </p><p>— Я видел сводку, — прокряхтела рация. — Еду, держи меня в курсе.</p><p>— Есть, шеф! </p><p>— На одиннадцатом дыма нет, — докладывал Гало. — Запах гари. Вижу людей. За один раз всех не вынесу. </p><p>— Игнис едет, — сообщила ему Лючия. — Давай, вытаскивай их. </p><p>— Эй, привет! — Голос Гало зазвучал глуше, он явно обращался к тем, кого нашел на одиннадцатом этаже. — Я Гало Тимос, и со мной вам нечего бояться, ведь я один из самых пламенных пожарных этого города! Мне даже дали медаль, правда, ее пришлось вернуть, но это долгая история… </p><p>Лючия прыснула, и Лио понял, что тоже улыбается. Это звучало феерически глупо, но многих попавших в беду людей ерунда, которую любил нести Гало, действительно успокаивала. Механизм был понятен: если спасающий тебя пожарный смеется и шутит, значит, все не так плохо, как кажется. Но только Гало удавалось смеяться и шутить, не теряя в скорости и реакции. Первую группу пострадавших он спустил вниз буквально за пять минут и тут же отправился обратно за второй. Люди выглядели испуганными, но невредимыми, разве что немного потрепанными. Приехала полиция, и площадка возле отеля наполнилась суетой и шумом. </p><p>— Это же мистер Каллид, — сказала Лючия, выглядывая из кабины. </p><p>Лио снова перелез к ней и тоже посмотрел через стекло. Среди столпившихся у полицейского фургона людей действительно был мужчина в костюме, один из двух изобретателей, которые представляли робота-паука. Теперь его щегольский галстук сбился на сторону, а на пиджаке, кажется, недоставало пуговицы. Он что-то торопливо говорил полицейскому, который стоял с каменным лицом и только время от времени крутил тяжелой гладко выбритой челюстью. </p><p>— Интересно, где доктор Сербер, — встревоженно сказала Лючия, видимо, имея в виду другого ученого, того, что был в халате.</p><p>— Может, во второй группе, — предположил Лио.</p><p>Но во второй группе доктора тоже не было. Гало вылез из экзокостюма, вытирая со лба пот, и положил руку Лио на шею. Как будто так и было надо, хотя Лио немного умер внутри от интимной фамильярности этого жеста. Ладонь в перчатке сжимала сильно, и от тела Гало исходили волны жара, словно от раскаленного железа. Словно от пламени. Лио пытался не упустить мысль о том, что люди все еще ждут их помощи, и проигрывал, но тут на его счастье появился Игнис.</p><p>— Лезьте на девятый, — велел он Лио и Гало, выслушав краткий рапорт явно испытывавшей огромное облегчение Лючии. — Варис, Реми и Айна тоже едут сюда, Айна заберет тех, кто на крыше, вертолетом, о них не беспокойтесь. </p><p>— Прошу прощения! — между Игнисом и Лючией вдруг вылезла растрепанная голова незаметно подобравшегося к ним мистера Каллида. — Прошу прощения, но вы должны найти моего партнера. Он ушел как раз перед тем, как появился дым, с тех пор я его не видел и очень волнуюсь… </p><p>— Не волнуйтесь. — Гало убрал руку с шеи Лио и положил ее на плечо мистера Каллида, у которого немедленно подогнулись колени. — В здании есть еще люди, но сейчас мы всех вытащим.</p><p>— Вы должны понимать, это большой ученый, известная фигура… </p><p>— Разумеется, — сухо перебил Игнис. — И мы ни в коем случае не поставим под угрозу его жизнь. Так же, как и жизни других. Поэтому попрошу не отвлекать. Гало, Лио, я, кажется, уже все сказал.</p><p>Рука в перчатке вернулась на шею Лио и не отпускала, пока им не пришлось разойтись, чтобы забраться в робота. Гало занял кресло пилота, Лио залез в верхнюю кабину и сказал:</p><p>— Я проверил настройки, все в норме.</p><p>— Отлично. Лио?</p><p>— М?</p><p>Гало оглянулся и посмотрел на него снизу вверх со сдержанной, даже блеклой улыбкой.</p><p>— Там может быть жарко.</p><p>— Я знаю. </p><p>Лио очень хотел поцеловать его, но вместо этого нажал на кнопку, опускающую защитный огнеупорный экран. Гало повернулся вперед и произнес:</p><p>— Давай, Лючия.</p><p>— Удачи, — ответил голосом Лючии коммуникатор, а потом они взмыли в небо. </p><p>На девятом этаже было по-зловещему тихо. Они вошли так же, как Гало до этого вошел на одиннадцатый, с балкона, взломав дверь, и немедленно окунулись в густой серый дым. Фильтры в роботе были исправны, но Лио сразу же показалось, что дышать стало труднее. Стараясь игнорировать это ощущение, он вызвал на своем дисплее тепловизор и произнес:</p><p>— Прямо и первая дверь направо, трое человек в подсобке. Дальше помещение, еще пятеро… наверное, это туалет. Около десяти человек в зале, они… без сознания, мне кажется. </p><p>— Лио, — сказал Игнис из коммуникатора, — выводите всех на балкон. Айна возьмет их с вертолета. И шевелитесь быстрее!</p><p>— Да, шеф.</p><p>Гало резко двинул робота вперед, и Лио вцепился в поручни. </p><p>— Давай в зал, — сказал он. — Там, наверное, ситуация хуже. </p><p>— Уверен? Нет смысла сначала взять тех, кто ближе?</p><p>— Есть смысл спасти всех.</p><p>— Это мой Лио, — тихо произнес Гало, но Лио решил, что ему послышалось, потому что Гало тут же добавил нормальным голосом: — Я побегу?</p><p>— Только не навернись.</p><p>Гало засмеялся и пустил робота быстрым шагом. Они миновали узкий коридор и оказались в небольшом холле, откуда, если верить отсканированной Лючией схеме, несколько дверей вели в зал. Здесь из-за дыма не было видно уже практически ничего. Лио неотрывно следил за показаниями тепловизора и все равно только в последний момент успел крикнуть:</p><p>— Стой!</p><p>Робот застыл, занеся ногу над женщиной, которая лежала на спине прямо по центру холла. Лио сперва показалось, будто эта та самая, что на трансляции пробежала перед камерой с испуганным лицом, но, наверное, это все-таки была другая. Гало опустил ногу робота, а потом бережно поднял женщину мощной рукой из металла и пластика. Голова несчастной безвольно откинулась назад, однако она была жива, иначе тепловизор показывал бы ее другим цветом. Все еще были живы. Лио заставил себя дышать глубоко и ровно, пока Гало осторожно перемещал женщину в специальный отсек за спиной робота, а потом сказал:</p><p>— Сейчас аккуратно. Возьми левее градусов на тридцать. Должны упереться в дверь.</p><p>Все шло хорошо, но очень медленно. По крайней мере так казалось Лио. Из-за дыма видимость в зале была практически нулевая, двигаться мешали разбросанные всюду опрокинутые стулья — конечно, для робота они не были препятствием, но вполне могли травмировать кого-то из пострадавших. Когда они наконец загрузили в пассажирский отсек последнего человека — совсем юного парнишку в строгом костюме явно с чужого плеча, — коммуникатор прерывисто выдохнул и сказал голосом Игниса:</p><p>— Так. Теперь быстро на балкон — и дуйте за остальными. </p><p>— Есть, шеф, — ответил Лио и сам удивился, как легко это получилось. Дело было не в том, что для него работа в команде Игниса стала своеобразным понижением в должности. Он оказался лидером опаленных не потому, что хотел им оказаться, а потому, что это было разумно — он был сильнее других и не боялся принимать трудные решения, — и как таковая потеря власти его не беспокоила. Просто спонтанность этих слов делала его еще на один шажок дальше от прошлого. </p><p>Трое человек в подсобке забаррикадировались изнутри, и им с Гало пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы вскрыть эту консервную банку, никого не покалечив. В основном люди при пожаре старались выскочить из здания наружу, некоторые бежали на верхние этажи или крышу, но всегда находились такие, которые, потеряв голову, прятались где-нибудь в шкафу и сопротивлялись любым попыткам их вытащить. А вот с той группой, что скрывалась в туалете, вышло гораздо проще. Они где-то нашли маски, вооружились огнетушителями и вполне чинно ждали спасателей. Пятеро. Кажется, все. </p><p>Только вот Лио не мог не заметить, что доктора Сербера среди спасенных не было. И если не было его, то могло не быть и кого-то еще, хотя даже один человек — это уже много.</p><p>— Нам надо вернуться, — сказал он, когда они высадили последнюю партию на балконе. Гало быстро на него оглянулся. </p><p>— В чем дело? — спросил Игнис.</p><p>— Здесь нет этого профессора, ну, про которого говорил мистер Каллид. Возможно, кого-то еще.</p><p>— Но сканер больше никого не обнаружил.</p><p>— Тепловизор может барахлить, когда много стен, — с несвойственной ей кротостью произнесла Лючия. — Или когда рядом огонь.</p><p>— Мы найдем их, — сказал Гало.</p><p>— Надо хотя бы попытаться, — добавил Лио.</p><p>— Идите, — ответил Игнис. — Мы пока попробуем сделать перекличку, узнать, кого не хватает.</p><p>Гало повернул робота в сторону коридора, и Лио шумно втянул носом фильтрованный воздух, а потом медленно выдохнул.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гало.</p><p>— В полном, — соврал Лио. — С этой стороны здания мы все осмотрели, и тепловизор бы сюда добил. Если кто-то остался, то они в дальней части этажа, за залом.</p><p>— Робот выдерживает огонь довольно долго, — как бы невзначай напомнил Гало, начиная движение вперед. — Если действовать быстро, мы даже ничего не почувствуем.</p><p>Лио промолчал. Он не боялся пострадать, но близость пламени заставляла его нервничать, хоть это и было совсем другое пламя. И он ненавидел себя за то, что не может перестать об этом думать.</p><p>На сей раз они уже не пытались идти осторожно. Робот — точнее, управляющий им Гало — сорвал с петель дверь в зал, расшвырял стулья, снес кафедру, запрыгивая на сцену, вылетел в коридор, откуда, наверное, выходили выступавшие, и тогда Лио крикнул:</p><p>— Подожди!</p><p>Здесь уже был слышен гул пламени. Судя по карте, коридор заканчивался одной единственной дверью, за которой, видимо, и находился очаг пожара. Похоже, дверь была огнеупорной, и очень повезло, что кто-то додумался ее закрыть, иначе огонь уже добрался бы до зала. Но если там действительно остались люди, вряд ли их еще можно было спасти.</p><p>Лио заставил себя сосредоточиться на настоящем моменте и всмотрелся в карту. Лючия сказала, что огонь мешает работе тепловизора, но едва ли он мог рисовать новые преграды там, где по идее ничего быть не должно. Во всяком случае непонятное нагромождение слева от двери не выглядело так, будто его задумал архитектор. Оно не было похоже на стену, шкаф или какую-нибудь скульптуру. Больше всего оно напоминало груду камней. </p><p>— Лио? — подал голос Гало. — У нас мало времени.</p><p>— За дверью в конце коридора огонь, — быстро проговорил Лио.</p><p>— Да, но… </p><p>— Мне кажется, там завал. С той стороны. Может, стена обрушилась или, скорее, верхний этаж. Выше тоже какие-то странные формы. Шеф, вы видите?</p><p>— Вижу, — отозвался Игнис. — Что предлагаешь?</p><p>— С нашей стороны двери есть кладовка. Можно попробовать через нее пробить стену в этот коридор. Возможно, пламя пока не пробралось через завал. Есть надежда, что люди как раз там и не могут выбраться, потому что доступ к двери заблокирован, а запасный выход закрыт. </p><p>— Неплохой план, — сказал Игнис. — Действуйте. Я, между прочим, так и говорил, что этот отель начнет разваливаться в самом ближайшем будущем.</p><p>— Но, может быть, это спасло кому-то жизнь, босс, — пробасил на заднем плане Варис.</p><p>— Хотелось бы верить. </p><p>— Эй, Лио, пытаешься отобрать мой титул самого пламенного пожарного? — со смешком в голосе спросил Гало. — Говори, что делать, здесь по-прежнему ни хрена не видно.</p><p>— Прямо, — сказал Лио. — Метров десять. Только не торопись. Слева одну дверь пропускаем, открываем следующую. Ты же сможешь пробить стену?</p><p>— Ради тебя я пробью дно мирового океана. Если понадобится.</p><p>— Это же не ради меня, — пробормотал Лио.</p><p>— Я знаю. Извини, просто сложно придумывать шутки, пробираясь по узкому коридору в дыму. </p><p>Выходит, всего лишь шутка? Чувствуя необъяснимую злость, Лио максимально увеличил карту, сосредоточившись на том, где они находятся.</p><p>— Я даже рад, что мы собираемся сломать стену, — продолжал Гало. — Мне гораздо лучше работается, когда можно развернуться в полную силу. Необходимость сдерживаться только раздражает. Нет, я люблю… </p><p>— Стоп, — перебил его Лио. — Слева должна быть ручка.</p><p>Робот не был рассчитан на то, чтобы открывать ручки, сделанные под человеческую ладонь, и, кажется, ручку Гало просто вырвал с корнем, однако это было уже не важно. Они оказались в кладовке, и тепловизор наконец нарисовал на экране дрожащее розовое пятно почти напротив них, всего в нескольких метрах, но за двумя стенами. В этот момент коммуникатор снова ожил:</p><p>— Лио, — сказал он голосом Лючии, — мы тут подсчитали, и, похоже, кроме доктора Сербера все на месте.</p><p>— Мы его видим, — ответил Лио. — Гало, давай.</p><p>— Видите? — переспросила Лючия, но Лио ей не ответил, потому что его сильно тряхнуло, когда робот под боевой возглас Гало со всего размаха, который позволяла небольшая кладовка, вломился в стену. В первую секунду Лио решил, что ничего не вышло, что мощи робота не хватило, но потом понял, что они уже в коридоре. Воздух был полон дыма и бетонной крошки, и это вновь создавало иллюзию того, что трудно дышать, хотя внутри машины дышалось без проблем. Дым был отчетливо подкрашен рыжим, и это означало, что Лио был прав — за завалом уже бушевало пламя.</p><p>— Гало, — сказал Лио, с трудом проглатывая слюну, которой вдруг наполнился рот. — Дверь немного левее. Не исключено, что он там тоже забаррикадировался. </p><p>— Откроем! — весело отозвался Гало, нажимая кнопку внешней связи. — Эй, профессор! Если вы меня слышите, освободите дверь и отойдите в сторону, сейчас мы вас вытащим.</p><p>И розовое пятно действительно переместилось назад, хотя Лио не понимал, каким образом доктор Сербер слышит их за возмущенным, яростным, зовущим ревом огня. </p><p>— Лио, ты что-то видишь? — спросил Гало.</p><p>— Да. — Лио заставил себя вернуться в реальность. — Он слышит, отошел. </p><p>— Значит, в сознании. И чего он там засел?</p><p>— Что-то делал в этой комнате и не успел выбраться? Еще чуть влево. Так.</p><p>— Заперто. — Гало потряс ручку.</p><p>— Может, заклинило? </p><p>— Профессор, слышите меня? — крикнул Гало. — Выбиваю, держитесь подальше!</p><p>Снеся дверь с петель, Гало тут же нырнул внутрь. Действовать надо было очень быстро, иначе доктор Сербер мог задохнуться. Доктор, видимо, тоже это понимал, потому что выскочил навстречу роботу и сам вцепился в его руку. В дыму его вспотевшее лицо с прилипшими ко лбу волосами и верхняя часть тела в мятом халате плавали как будто отдельно от чего бы то ни было. Гало сориентировался мгновенно и, подхватив его, одним движением забросил в пассажирский отсек за спиной. Закрылась дверца, зашумел вентилятор, и доктор Сербер неожиданно грозно завопил:</p><p>— Скорее! Мы должны успеть! Если он поймет, что я жив, то попросту исчезнет… </p><p>— Кто поймет? — недоуменно отозвался Гало, разворачиваясь назад.</p><p>Ответа Лио уже не услышал. В дыму возникли какие-то пальто, куртки, накидки, и он понял, что они находятся в гардеробной, а потом невольно представил, как легко, как весело пламя облизало бы эти вещи множеством своих рыжих языков, с каким аппетитом надкусило бы ткань, как радостно и вкусно сожрало бы все и запросило добавки. Это было не то пламя, не пламя промаров, но оно было ближе, чем что-либо другое в его теперешней жизни. Он хотел только взглянуть одним глазком, но Гало решительно шел назад. Они были уже в кладовке, уже в первом коридоре и быстро двигались в сторону зала, оставляя позади огонь, который наверняка давно готовы были тушить Варис и Реми с ледяными пушками, ждали только отмашки, подтверждения, что последний пострадавший покинул опасную зону — или, может быть, Гало уже подтвердил?</p><p>Мысль о Гало тоже была как-то связана с пламенем, но сейчас Лио не мог вспомнить как. Решать нужно было немедленно, и он решил.</p><p>Откинув защитный экран, он выскочил из робота и сразу же захлопнул экран за собой, а потом спрыгнул на пол и помчался обратно, не слыша ничего, кроме приветливого гудения и треска пламени, не обращая внимания на то, как распирает легкие и щиплет глаза. Он не видел, куда идет, но дверь в огонь была прямо перед ним, он не мог свернуть не туда, потому что сворачивать было некуда, к тому же пламя узнало его, звало его, и как он вообще мог думать, что у него есть хоть какой-то выбор, и через несколько секунд его пальцы наконец сомкнулись на горячей ручке, и стало вдруг очень больно, а в следующий миг что-то схватило его поперек туловища, подняло в воздух, перевернуло головой вниз и опустило в какую-то банку. Рядом щелкнуло, зашумело, глаза перестало щипать, а горло саднить. Тогда Лио наконец вспомнил, где находится, и его сердце отчаянно сжалось.</p><p>— Там что, кто-то еще остался? — почему-то ворчливым тоном спросил доктор Сербер. — Я не единственный, кого он хотел убить?</p><p>— Больше никого, — ответил Гало. — Возвращаемся. Лио, аптечка у тебя внизу.</p><p>— Аптечка? — машинально переспросил Лио.</p><p>— Твоя рука.</p><p>Лио поднес руку к лицу. Она была красной, но отступившая боль пока не возвращалась.</p><p>— Там есть гелевые повязки, — продолжил Гало таким будничным тоном, словно не случилось ничего из ряда вон выходящего. — Холодные. Комм не работает.</p><p>— Сломался? — не понял Лио.</p><p>— Не работает.</p><p>— Ты его выключил?</p><p>— Завяжи руку. </p><p>— Вы меня слушаете или нет? — возопил доктор Сербер.</p><p>Лио наклонился и открыл аптечку, выхватил из бокового кармана упаковку с охлаждающей повязкой. Первый шок схлынул и обнажил горячий, обжигающий не хуже пламени стыд. А ведь все шло так хорошо. Он действительно думал, что у него получится.</p><p>— Да, профессор, — сказал Гало. — Простите, вы что-то говорили?</p><p>— Я говорил, что этот психопат Каллид закрыл меня в гардеробной, когда я пошел туда за сигаретами! А потом что-то поджег в коридоре и замуровал меня там. Он хотел меня убить!</p><p>— Но зачем? Вы же партнеры?</p><p>— Да потому что он мне завидует! У него никогда не хватило бы ума придумать хоть что-то стоящее, при мне он всегда был на вторых ролях. Но то, что я изобрел теперь, пахнет очень большими деньгами, возможно, даже мировой славой, а он всегда был охоч и до первого, и до второго. </p><p>— Вы уверены? Он вообще-то просил отыскать вас, вроде бы искренне волновался.</p><p>— Пф! Глаза отводит! — отмахнулся доктор Сербер. — Кто-то в любом случае заметил бы, что меня нет. Да и о чем речь? Я, знаете ли, видел, что это он захлопнул дверь.</p><p>— Но кроме вас этого не видел никто, — задумчиво произнес Гало. — Выходит, у вас нет доказательств.</p><p>— Записи с камер, — пробормотал Лио, обматывая руку. — Если он не догадался их отрубить.</p><p>— Куда ему! — раздраженно фыркнул доктор Сербер. — Вечно у него так! Все стройно, пока не начнешь придираться, и тогда оказывается, что кучу мелких деталей он не предусмотрел. </p><p>— Вы как будто недовольны, что у него не получилось вас убить, — усмехнулся Гало. — Лио, твоя рука?</p><p>— Порядок, — ответил Лио, и тогда Гало через плечо протянул ему свою правую перчатку.</p><p>— Надень. </p><p>Чтобы другие не увидели, понял Лио. Он не стал бы скрывать то, что сделал, однако не хотел подставлять Гало, на котором лежала ответственность. Да и в любом случае на карьеру пожарного он больше не рассчитывал, поэтому просто взял перчатку и сказал:</p><p>— Спасибо. </p><p>Гало оглянулся, и его улыбка на мгновение вспыхнула невероятно яркой звездой на черном небосводе мыслей, сгустившихся в голове у Лио.</p><p>— Комм включать не буду, — сказал Гало. — Если этот Каллид еще не сбежал, им пока незачем знать, что мы спасли доктора.</p><p>— Не сбежал, не сбежал, — проворчал доктор Сербер. — Поверьте, он себе не откажет в удовольствии порыдать над моим обугленным трупом.</p><p>По ощущениям, прошло не меньше нескольких часов, но на самом деле вся операция заняла не так уж много времени, и участники конгресса все еще толпились внизу, среди полицейских и пожарных машин. Мистера Каллида Лио заметил сразу — он крутился возле грузовика, на подножке которого стоял, следя за их спуском с девятого этажа, Игнис. Как только они оказались на земле, Игнис спрыгнул вниз и пошел им навстречу, гневно топорща усы.  </p><p>— Так, делаем постные лица, — сказал Гало, откидывая защитный экран робота. — Шеф, привет!</p><p>— Почему не выходили на связь, Тимос?! — рявкнул Игнис.</p><p>— Коммуникатор забарахлил. Шеф, понимаете, тут такая штука… </p><p>— Насколько я помню, в роботе есть переносная рация!</p><p>— Шеф, — громким шепотом перебил Гало. — Надо задержать мистера Каллида. Хотя бы до выяснения. А то если он сбежит, мы вообще ничего не выясним.</p><p>— Кого?</p><p>— Да вон того типа в костюме.</p><p>— Какого типа? — сбитый с толку Игнис оглянулся и завертел головой.</p><p>— Да вон там… </p><p>— Каллид, мерзкая ты свинья!</p><p>Пока Гало пытался объяснить ситуацию Игнису, доктор Сербер выбрался из пассажирского отсека и, слегка прихрамывая, побежал к толпе. Многие его заметили, послышались радостные возгласы и приветствия, но Каллид, который не отрывал взгляда от робота, заметил его, конечно, раньше других. Несколько секунд он стоял в явном замешательстве, не зная что делать, и Гало этого хватило, чтобы одним длинным прыжком выскочить из робота и обогнать доктора Сербера. Тогда Каллид сорвался с места и рванул прочь. Он шмыгнул между двумя полицейскими машинами, схватил за плечи какую-то девушку, толкнул ее между собой и преследователями, хотел было нырнуть за пожарный грузовик, но там перед ним вдруг словно из-под земли вырос Реми. Наверное, Гало рано или поздно догнал бы его и так, но этого не потребовалось — Реми, когда они все приблизились, держал Каллида мертвой хваткой.</p><p>— У вас были такие лица, что я решил его задержать, — спокойно сообщил он. — В чем проблема?</p><p>— Проблема? — Доктор Сербер ткнул партнера кулаком в грудь. — Проблема в том, что вот этот якобы ученый — убийца и поджигатель! Хотел прикончить меня и поставил под угрозу жизни совершенно посторонних людей!</p><p>— Что за нелепые обвинения, Сербер! — дрожащим, но крепнущим с каждым словом голосом заговорил Каллид. — Да у тебя от страха никак помутилось в голове! Я понятия не имел, куда ты подевался, не хочешь же ты сказать, что я должен постоянно смотреть за тобой, как нянька? Когда начался пожар, я вывел из зала всех, кого смог.</p><p>— Может, ты и вывел. Да только для начала запер меня в гардеробной! Я знаю, что это был ты, я видел твой рукав перед тем, как дверь захлопнулась!</p><p>— О, да я, смотрю, ошибался. У тебя в голове не от страха помутилось, а еще раньше, видать, от старческого маразма!</p><p>— Ах ты пень корявый!</p><p>Доктор Сербер схватил мистера Каллида за грудки и принялся трясти его во все стороны сразу. Со спины Каллида по-прежнему держал Реми, Лючия, каким-то образом пробравшись сквозь толпу, бросилась их разнимать, и тогда из кармана брюк Каллида вылетел маленький золотой ключик и звонко ударился об асфальт. </p><p>— Ага! — торжествующе завопил доктор Сербер. — Даже ключ не выкинул, ну что за размазня! Всегда, всегда за чем-нибудь не досмотрит!</p><p>— Это просто ключ! — защищался мистер Каллид. — Это ничего не доказывает!</p><p>— А вот мы проверим, подходит ли этот ключ к гардеробной, и узнаем!</p><p>— Когда проверите, тогда и обращайтесь! А пока прошу меня отпустить. Я, между прочим, тоже пострадавшее на пожаре лицо. </p><p>— Бог мой, — схватился за голову Игнис. — Варис! Где Варис? Да начинайте же уже тушить!</p><p>— Начали, босс, — сказала Айна, показавшись из-за его плеча. — Все под контролем.</p><p>— Думаю, нам лучше обсудить ваш случай с полицией, — миролюбиво предложил Реми. — Мне кажется, отпускать кого бы то ни было преждевременно.</p><p>— Черт побери, — услышал Лио тихое бормотание Лючии. — А когда они делают свои доклады, все кажутся такими приличными людьми.</p><p>Когда пожар наконец потушили, была уже глубокая ночь. Лио и Гало оставались на подхвате, хотя их работа закончилась со спасением доктора Сербера. Про себя Лио решил, что его работа в пожарном департаменте закончена в принципе, возможно, как и общение с Гало, который должен был считать его по меньшей мере слабаком, а по большей — подлецом, возомнившим себя спасателем и поставившим под угрозу человеческие жизни, хотя ему следовало ожидать от себя подобной выходки. Ему не было тяжело, грустно или больно, он знал, что это придет потом, но понимание пока не сумело продавить адреналиновый заслон, к тому же ему было чем занять голову и руки — помощь требовалась всюду. В конце концов около половины четвертого он обнаружил себя сидящим на полу в открытых задних дверях грузовика в компании тех, с кем начиналась эта странная ночь.</p><p>— Какая же жесть, — сказала Лючия, в который раз поправляя очки, постоянно сползающие по взмокшему лбу ей на глаза. — Подумать только, вот мерзавец. А еще в костюме.</p><p>Она до сих пор переживала предательство мистера Каллида.</p><p>— Пока точно ничего не выяснили, — напомнил Лио. — Еще может оказаться, что все это какое-то дурацкое стечение обстоятельств. </p><p>— Ой, я тебя умоляю. Не знаю, что должно было случиться, чтобы так все сошлось. К тому же Варис нашел в том закутке остатки каких-то тряпок и говорит, что это действительно выглядит, как поджог. </p><p>— А если что-то выглядит, как поджог… — произнес Гало.</p><p>— То, скорее всего, поджогом оно и является. — Лючия с тяжким вздохом плюхнулась рядом с Лио, и грузовик просел еще немного. — Черт, я ужас как устала. </p><p>— Почти все, — сказал Гало. — А где Винни?</p><p>— С Варисом, сворачивает технику. Ты сам знаешь, эта мышь любит быть в гуще событий.</p><p>— Мне кажется, больше всего она любит пожрать.</p><p>— Айна сходила за хотдогами в круглосуточную забегаловку тут рядом. На вас тоже, кстати, взяла.</p><p>— Да я что-то, если честно, не голоден.</p><p>— Серьезно? — удивилась Лючия. — Человек, который однажды на моих глазах за минуту съел целую «Маргариту», не голоден? Лио, ты слышал?</p><p>Гало рассмеялся, почесал в затылке, покрутил плечами, повертелся, будто устраиваясь удобней, и его бедро прижалось к бедру Лио, горячее и очевидное, как перцовый пластырь. Лио тяжело сглотнул. С другой стороны от него, совсем рядом, была Лючия, и толкать ее ему как-то не хотелось.</p><p>— О, это так мило, — произнесла вдруг Лючия. </p><p>Лио посмотрел на нее, а потом проследил за направлением ее взгляда. Она смотрела на их руки, точнее, видимо, на перчатки, одна из которых все еще была на руке Лио, скрывая охлаждающую повязку. Перчатка была ему велика, но повязка не давала ей соскользнуть. Лио открыл рот, не зная еще, что собирается сказать, но тут Лючия неожиданно вскочила, да так резко, что грузовик качнулся.</p><p>— Я пойду, — выпалила она. — Варису помогу.</p><p>— Ты же устала, — не понял Лио.</p><p>— А у меня второе дыхание открылось. Бывает так.</p><p>— Точно, — подтвердил Гало. — У меня часто так бывает.</p><p>Тут Лио понял, что он чего-то не понял, но в следующую секунду Лючию уже словно ветром сдуло, а Гало положил руку ему на колено. Рука была левая, в перчатке. Лио немедленно стало холодно. Он рассчитывал, что разговаривать придется дома, может быть, даже не сегодня, а завтра, на свежую голову, но, опять же, смысл тянуть?</p><p>— Гало, — сказал он.</p><p>— М-м?</p><p>— Мне очень жаль. Я про то, что случилось… — Лио вдохнул и выдохнул, собрался с мыслями. Ходить вокруг и отделываться иносказаниями и паузами было низко, он должен был выговорить все как есть. — Про то, что я сделал. Мне жаль, что я не выдержал и побежал к огню. И что тебе пришлось меня спасать.</p><p>— Да уж. — Пальцы несильно сжали колено Лио. — Ты так рванул, я думал, и правда выскочишь туда. Было страшно. Как рука?</p><p>— Нормально. Повязка работает.</p><p>— Надо бы поменять. Но лучше дома. Возьмем несколько штук из аптечки, когда никто не будет смотреть. </p><p>— Спасибо, что не сказал Игнису. Что выключил коммуникатор. Я бы сам сказал, ты не думай, но боялся подставить тебя, потому что ты был из нас главный. Если надо, я скажу.</p><p>— Я главный? — Гало рассмеялся. — Ну, может, номинально. Я бы не справился без тебя. </p><p>— Раньше ведь как-то справлялся.</p><p>— Раньше да. Но, если честно, мне кажется, сегодня был самый сложный случай за всю мою карьеру пожарного. Может, кроме того раза, когда мы с тобой дрались. Но это было другое.</p><p>Другое. Другое время, другие условия, другой Лио. Не такой беспомощный, как сейчас. Левой рукой Лио нервно теребил раструб перчатки на правой. Все оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Гало не злился на него и не презирал его — может быть, жалел или, скорее, еще просто толком не осмыслил произошедшее. </p><p>— Гало, — сказал он. — Я больше не могу быть пожарным.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Рука отпустила его колено и схватилась за плечо, надавила, заставив его развернуться вправо. Поднять голову Лио, однако, не смог и уперся взглядом в живот Гало, едва заметно поднимающийся и опадающий под черной тканью майки.</p><p>— Ты расстроился? — спросил Гало. — Я так и знал, что ты расстроишься.</p><p>— Я не расстроился. То есть не в этом дело. Разве ты не понимаешь? Я не должен. Это может случиться снова.</p><p>— Но это не случится снова.</p><p>— С чего ты взял?</p><p>— Просто теперь ты знаешь, что это может произойти, и будешь лучше себя контролировать. Да ладно тебе, Лио. Спроси на досуге у Айны, она тебе расскажет, как чуть не врезалась в небоскреб на своем вертолете. Или у Вариса, как он приехал на пожар без ледяных пушек. Никто не безгрешен.</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>— Ну. — Гало неловко засмеялся. — Со мной, пожалуй, пока не случалось ничего такого ужасного. Но я ведь работаю не намного дольше, чем ты. И оно могло случиться сегодня. Без тебя я бы ни за что не придумал, как достать этого несчастного профессора. Пошел бы через огонь и завал, только бы все обрушил и похоронил его там. К тому же ты расслабился, уже когда мы все сделали. Когда профессор был у нас в ящике, в безопасности. </p><p>— Ты говоришь мне то, что я хочу услышать, — пробормотал Лио.</p><p>— Да нет. Это для меня слишком сложно. Я говорю то, что думаю. Я же простой.</p><p>— Как Гром, — пробормотал Лио. </p><p>— Ага, — радостно согласился Гало. — А ты как Ракета. Нужно учиться управлять. </p><p>— Я не считаю, что ты такой уж простой, — тихо произнес Лио. </p><p>— Ну, так и ты не сводишься к комбинациям кнопок. </p><p>— Жаль. Иначе я мог бы их выучить.</p><p>— Да брось. Нажимать на собственные кнопки не интересно.</p><p>Лио наконец поднял взгляд, и Гало, словно дожидался именно этого, отпустил его плечо и взял его тремя пальцами за подбородок. </p><p>— Может, сейчас заберем повязки? — неуверенно предложил Лио. — Из аптечки робота? Пока никто не видит?</p><p>— Давай.</p><p>Гало легко вскочил и протянул ему левую руку. Лио схватился за нее правой, перчатка к перчатке. Они прикрыли двери, отступили в глубину кузова, в темноту, к роботу, и Лио действительно, подтянувшись, открыл аптечку и выгреб сразу несколько упаковок с повязками. Гало схватил его сзади за бедра, поддерживая на весу, а потом бережно опустил на пол. Лио развернулся в его руках, и Гало прижал его спиной к все еще теплому, твердому боку робота, а потом, склонив к нему голову, жарко дохнул возле самого уха. Они до сих пор не поцеловались, хотя могли бы, уже тысячу раз могли бы, и не только сейчас. Возможно, Лио просто казалось, что он должен это заслужить. Возможно, он пытался заслужить это сегодня. И, наверное, он провалился с оглушительным треском. </p><p>— Лио, — сказал Гало, — можно я тебя поцелую?</p><p>— Зачем спрашивать, — выдохнул Лио. — Разве не ясно?</p><p>— Не знаю. Иногда ясно. Раньше было совсем ясно. После того, как мы спасли мир. Но я не хочу сделать что-то не так. Потому что ты мне очень нравишься.</p><p>Каждое слово расцветало на лице Лио огненным пятном, не похожим ни на пламя промаров, ни на сегодняшний гулкий пожар. Он знал, что ноги не выдержат его долго, и обвил руками шею Гало, готовясь, если что, безо всякого стыда на ней повиснуть. От облегчения хотелось одновременно плакать и смеяться. Нет, он не забыл о том, что произошло, и не начал считать, будто спасатель может позволить себе подобные ошибки. Но Гало был прав: это уже случилось, он увидел своего противника в лицо, увидел ту часть себя, которая скрывалась на самом дне, — и знал, что способен взять ее под контроль. Потому что Гало в него верил. </p><p>Иногда Лио казалось, что Гало сумел вернуть его к жизни с помощью пламени благодаря одной только вере в то, что это возможно. Слишком уж далеко он тогда был, слишком много прошло времени, его тело уже начало разрушаться. То же самое тело, которое теперь ныло и плавилось в руках Гало. Того же самого Гало. </p><p>Да, изменилось очень многое, но некоторые вещи остались прежними. </p><p>— Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, — сказал Лио. — И можно. </p><p>Тогда Гало перестал дышать ему в ухо, отстранился, взял его голову с двух сторон большими горячими руками и наконец-то поцеловал его. Это был совсем короткий поцелуй, не более чем прикосновение губ к губам, и Лио, сжав его шею крепче, подаваясь вперед, выдохнул:</p><p>— Еще.</p><p>И Гало поцеловал его еще раз. И еще раз. Ударил его головой о робота. Стукнулся зубами о его зубы. Едва не оцарапал его десну. Они смеялись и целовались снова, цеплялись за язык языком, искали угол получше, но обнаруживали только то, что каждый угол идеален, а каждый поцелуй неповторим. Лио пытался запомнить их все, с самого первого, но быстро потерял счет. </p><p>К тому же самого первого он не мог помнить. И при этом, конечно, помнил. Потому что помнил Гало. </p><p>— Тихо. — Гало вдруг отстранился и зажал ему рот рукой. — Кто-то идет.</p><p>— Лио и Гало в кузове, шеф! — говорила Лючия на несвойственной ей громкости. — Диагностируют робота! Чтобы не терять времени зря! </p><p>— Вот это похвальное рвение, — насмешливо произнес Реми. — Держу пари, они там просто спят.</p><p>— Ну, я бы их не упрекнул, — сказал Игнис. — Они проделали большую работу. Однако надо их будить. Лично я не возьмусь провести машину по улицам так осторожно, чтобы они не проснулись. </p><p>— Я разбужу! — вызвалась Лючия.</p><p>Лио поймал взгляд Гало, а тот подмигнул ему, убрал руку и в последний момент перед тем, как дверца распахнулась, впуская в кузов серый утренний свет, успел оставить на его губах еще один пламенный поцелуй, от которого жгло рот всю дорогу до станции. По крайней мере так Лио объяснил себе, почему никак не может перестать улыбаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>